shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Tomoe's Elemental Chakra Flow Training
Participants Dasi (NPC by DivineZiel), Tomoe Gozen DivineZiel: -So far it was a long and stressful day in Kirigakure even though the sun was shining very well today through the countless, dense mist. Walking the city streets was a man named Dasi. A Jonin of the hidden mist village that has been away from the village for quite some time on an S-Rank mission that ended up being solo for the simple fact that his whole team died. His shoulder lengthed snow white hair dangled in front of the left side of his face while his odd, black sclera eyes that had a red iris glimmered against the sunshine that broke through the mist a bit. Upon getting back after his successful yet troublesome mission, he was ordered by the Mizukage to help all Genin as of right now for the time being. Sighing softly as a slight breeze rolled against his body. The long, black battle skirt that he wore rolled back and flowed with the wind while covering his upper body was a black long sleeve shirt that was covered by a dark vest. Wrapped around his right arm was a dark chain that took up the entire arm's length while on his left hip was a battle worn gold and dark brown sheathed katana. Along his feet were black socks and dark gray sandals as his footsteps made no sound at all. Looking around the the people of the village and the dim lights that were covered by the fog, Dasi kept his pace to make it to the closest training grounds that were only about five more minutes away. Dasi himself could be rather serious however, he adapted around whoever was near him. If someone was pervy, he was pervy too. If someone was serious, he was serious as well. Remembering his years as a Genin in Kirigakure, it was rather tough but he himself knew that everyone needed help in a simple way. Lightly licking his lips after five minutes had passed and he was forth on the training field, he simply thought to himself while he looked around yet saw nobody, he sighed as he said in his deep toned voice "I'll wait here just in case anyone comes around." After saying so, he would tilt his head to the right while instantly, multiple air bubbles from his joints popped and made a rather loud crack that echoed throughout the entire training ground. His light tanned skin could be seen by anybody and when looked at his face, it can be told that he has multiple piercings. For starters, angel bites, a single lip piercing, a bridge piercing and two anti eyebrows. His snow white hair stayed true to its rightful place, covering the left side of it while he stood there, waiting for a Genin or more than one so he could help them train to make them stronger and form up a stronger generation for Kirigakure itself.- Yuya: Unfazed by the stares of cautious civilians, Tomoe Gozen, a fresh new genin roamed the streets in a skin tight bodysuit. Her entire wardrobe consisted of nothing but black; shoes, outfit, scarf, and even her mask. An entire belt of fanny packs and bags were wrapped around her waist, the contents inside clinking as she moved. It attracted attention, the kind she didn’t really like. Underneath her mask is another mask—not literally. She wears a fake expression for multiple reasons. It’s useful in fooling her enemies as well as people she worked with. Only those closest to her would live to experience her true nature; a blunt, chaotic, and loud girl. Civilians all glanced in her direction, stared her in the face, and resumed their daily routine; because she looked pretty damn harmless and weak. Her black clad arms swayed freely in the air, her feet turning inwards as she walked due to being pigeon toed. Tomoe’s bangs concealed the scar she has running down her eye. Only a few people caught a glimpse of it, and some cringed wondering what the hell the girl got herself into. Another thing that bothered people, especially those physically close to her, was her hair. Her long pigtails whipped in the wind, defying gravity in the weirdest ways and being light as a feather. It slapped a few children in the face since they were short enough. A few parents complained under their breath muttering words like ‘cut that hair already’, which indicated that this happened frequently. A few people were gossiping about an unknown man with white hair as she passed by. Tomoe did overhear about a man willing to train the kirigakure genins, all they to do was show up at the training grounds. At first, she was lost but after asking around she began to pick up where to go through memory. Arriving at the destination, she scanned the area for a person, to her surprise there was someone. “Damn,” she said immediately, “that’s gotta be some bright hair, he looks like some kinda…oh nevermind, forgot what I was gonna say.” Her accent was heavy in every word she said, and it usually made her stand out in terms of reading in front of the class. Tomoe approached the man with her eyes closed as usual. “Hey, you’re that trainin’ guy right? Let’s get to it, there ain’t anyone else comin’.” DivineZiel: -Looking to the girl that had came up to him as he heard her words but he just felt like facepalming a bit after what she said but being rather polite since he didn't know her exactly, he let out a manly chuckle as he said "Okay then..As I remember from the records of this year's Genin, you're the one that has fire release.." Squinting a bit as he squatted down since he towered over her at an utter six foot three inches as an overall height, once he squatted down, still squinting, he took in her appearance while he then kept the squint for a moment of silence. Utterly thinking on possible things, he then broke the silence while he said "Well! I guess where we will start today is teaching you..." After saying so, he did a little drumroll with his mouth as he then yelled out in a funny themed way "CHAKRA FLOW!" Once he said so, he would stand up as he then flowed chakra into his right hand with barely any movement of the chakra being sourced in his body to merely have a large flame engulf his hand while he held it up "This is what's known as chakra flow with an element. Now, you can do it with weapons and stuff but, pffft, who needs that when you have your hands and feet? Aye? Aye." He chuckled a bit more as he wanted to just fuck with the Genin as he looked to his hand with a horrid look of pain on his face while he said "Oh god..it burns! IT BURNS! HURRY HELP PUT IT OUT!" After a little bit of flailing his right arm, he would look to the girl as he says "Gotcha." Not even caring if she laughed or not, he would simply say to her "So, pretty much, you reach deep inside of yourself..MENTALLY...not physically..you'll rip your heart out by doing that.." He would cough as a form of silence set in but then started speaking again "Reach deep inside of yourself mentally and pretty much just let your chakra turn into a river to the limb you want to enhance with your element." Only a minute later after saying such words, he stopped the flow of chakra to his right hand with the flame going out but then he again, spoke "Now, you won't get it the first few times..possibly BUT there's room for improvement and you'll get it one of the times, so don't get all down on yourself if you don't get it right away, okay?" Smiling to her, he stood back a bit by a foot and watched as he said "Begin."- Yuya: Tomoe seemed unphased by the way he acted, instead she yawned in boredom showing her rude side. “Yeah, I’m that genin with them fire release stuff,” her tone of voice would really tick anyone off, unfortunately that’s how she was feeling that day. She waited for him to spit out whatever he was going to teach, she just wanted to learn something and get it over with. Tomoe’s brows began to scrunch up at the way he said Chakra Flow, but she did hear about it from her brothers. Her eyes NEARLY opened when she saw flame engulf his hand. The man began to panic and freak out, she practically freaked out around the same time. She began to point and shout, “Y-YER HAND IS ON FIRE, ARE YA STUPID? DIDN’T YER MAMA TEACH YA NOT TO PLAY WITH FIRE?” Tomoe was just about to run for help, but the sound of his “Gotcha” pissed her off. If she had any more anger problems, she probably would’ve hit an elderly. On a second note, he wasn’t old—he just had white hair. Her face showed signs of obvious irritation, but eventually she relaxed as she barely listened to his teachings. ‘He still pisses me off’ she thought to herself as she overheard him cough. ‘Is he dyin’ or something’ she seemingly muttered in her head, having a whole conversation with herself, ‘I feel like he’s retarded or somethin’.’ Despite having her eyes closed, they ‘lit up’ as the fire was put out. She stood there silently and listened until he said ‘begin’. Her head lifted, she looked around and pointed to herself, “Wait…I gotta start? Ah shucks,” Tomoe began to scratch the back of her head. She wasn’t listening properly. “Oh, I…I got this,” she began imitating hand signs; ones that don’t exist in any jutsus AKA she’s just doing random shit with her fingers. Tomoe started using her muscles, trying to force some kind of energy out. Instead, she looked constipated of the sort. “FOR SOME REASON, I AIN’T FEELIN’ ANYTHING. WHAT AM I DOIN’ WRONG?” she managed to shout over her grunts. “W-WAIT I FEEL SOMETHIN—“ Tomoe stopped and straightened her body, which for some reason was hunched over. “Umm….I…I did’n do it right, I may have popped a vein or somethin’. My head is kinda hurtin’.” DivineZiel: -Watching her as she did non existant hand seals, he then facepalmed as he said in his head "So now they're letting retards become Genin, perrrrfect." Removing his hand from his face, he would look to her as he heard her words to only say "You weren't listening at all and I know it. When someone is teaching you.." He paused as he bopped her on the head to merely continue "You listen." Looking to her, he felt as if he should become more serious, he then said "You have to focus on your chakra while it dwells inside your body to merely push it to a single limb. When you start mastering it, you can do multiple limbs however, just stick to one for now." Looking down to her, he would simple watch her as he then said "I'll show ya once more.." Licking his lips slowly after saying so, he focused on his chakra being pushed to his right hand as he spoke "You must focus in order to achieve this. If you don't focus and relax, you'll end up messing it up." After saying so, a simple flame engulfed his right hand once more as he looked down to her and said "If you don't get the main concept of it, I'll have to beat it into ya.." Directly after speaking such words, he would unflow his chakra as the flame then went out and he watched her closely, actually attempting to teach this Genin, he didn't wanna just blow her off when she can be helped.- Yuya: Tomoe seemed confused as to why it didn’t work, and she began fidgeting with her fingers in attempts to form a new hand sign. Sweat beaded on the side of her face. She felt like a deer in headlights due to being found out. “S-sorry.” She muttered as he continued. Tomoe stood like a soldier waiting for orders, her arms perched on the side of her hips. The cocky attitude was still there. At first, he paused, but the moment he bopped her head was when she reflexively covered her head with her hands. Her brows arched in a manner depicting an irritated little girl. Watching him lick her lips, she began to speak only to be cut off by him telling her more about focusing chakra. The flame once again lit up, which seemed to surprise her again despite having seen it before. Her shoulders were arched, excited at the bright flame. Once it went out, her shoulders slumped. Tomoe seemed to get the clue when the man began watching her. At first she thought he was being a creep and just looked at her. “O-oh,” she began imitating him, imagining what chakra would look like and even imagined a flame flickering. At first, a tiny light seemed to emit from her hand, but it quickly faded as she lost concentration. She was too busy freaking out at the fact that her hand started glowing. “I DID IT, I—aww….” Her disappointment ringing loud and clear. DivineZiel: -Chuckling to her reaction, he would then simply say "You almost got it." Smiling towards her, he would think back when he first learned it which he failed multiple times and his sensei beat him for messing up. Though, he thought on exactly how he learned it while he then said "It may help for you to fully learn it with your eyes closed and imagining a river type deal of bright, glowing water. That very water is your chakra. All you have to do is push the water into the other part of the river, take it from its main flow and have it go along your will." Thinking he might have fucked up on helping her in the most, he then simply said "Pretty much, close your eyes, see the river, push the water into another part. Then, you may get it yet you may not see it. Once you do it with your eyes closed, you'll be able to do it with your eyes opened." Keeping his eyes on her, he kept a gentle smile as he felt like he was indeed helping her. His Genin years flashed before his eyes as he then shook his head a bit and lost the smile while he said "Begin."- Yuya: Hearing all this talk about water and river made her have to use the bathroom. Shrugging it off, she ‘closed’ her already closed eyes and began imagining a river…with fish and frogs, all the good stuff. ‘No, I should be imagining just the river,’ she thought to herself, ‘but that fish—‘ she interrrupted herself with a hush. Imagining the river wasn’t hard, and eventually she felt a warm sensation in one of her hands. Looking down, she saw a blue flare flickering weak, but bright around her hand. “TEACHER,” she cried, looking up at him and then shoving her fist up in front of him, “IT’S ON FIYA.” Tomoe seemed triumphant and happy at her accomplishment, waving her arm around until the flare went out. “Aw….” She tried again, and it came back. “I got it! I got it!” One would wonder if she was hit in the head as a baby. DivineZiel: -Watching her as she concentrated but then seeing the flame flickering around her hand, he gave a simple smile as he then was about to speak but her hand darted up towards him. Chuckling at her happiness with it, he would then say "Good job, now..instead of closing your eyes and imagining the river, just let it happen." Giving her the same smile as he did, he would simply ruffle her hair as he looked down to her and says "I believe you got it down but I want to make sure of it, so please do show me that you can do chakra flow at will." Moving his smile into a brighter nature, he removed his hand from her head as he stood there and said "Begin." Wanting to see her do it finally with no trouble, he knew she could do it. He did indeed have faith in her as well as any other Genin that showed determination. Waiting for the absolute moment when she would do it, he simply stood there with a smile, watching...waiting.- Yuya: With one big grunt, she ended up imagining her breakfast; a mountain of pancakes and beef patties with a shitton of syrup. Her stomach growled at the thought, and just as that happened the flame flickered around her hand. Every time her stomach growled, the flame lit up. “Well shit,” she muttered, staring at her hand. “Hey, you betta be fickerin’ when I wan you to. Wastin’ my time n’ all, I want food ta go get some food dammit.” Tomoe shook her fist, expecting a flame to flicker. Eventually, a faint glow happened. In anger, she shook her hand even harder. It then forced a huge flare to explode, engulfing her entire arm causing her to stumble. It blazed and danced as she fell. “Oh shit, this is huge,” she cackled at the sight of such a big flare, and lifted her fist. “THIS IS SO COOL!” She continuously blew at the flame, seeing if it would burn out. It didn’t. The only time it blew out was when she relaxed her muscles and emotions. Whenever she imagined something that angered her, the flare would light up; big and bright. “Teacher, I got it.” She reported, showing off her accomplishment. DivineZiel: -Hearing her stomach growl and the flame flickering to that very emotion, he was in a way confused while he then saw her whole arm blaze up to merely on start to laugh at her reaction as it was purely golden in his eyes. Smiling down to her, he would simply pat her head as he says "Good job, now, after all that and of course hearing that monster inside your stomach growl, how about we go get some food? I'll pay as well so you can get anything you'd like." His heart was sinking slightly to the smallest thing that she was calling him teacher but he didn't show it at all. Waiting for an answer from her, he removed his hand from her head as he then started to walking back towards the village as he then looked back and asked "If you'd like breakfast, why not just tell me what you want so when we get there, I can just order ya it." Smiling back to her, a slight wind flowed by as it blew his snow white hair around in a bit as he looked forward and continued walking along the path.- Yuya: Upon hearing the word 'breakfast and order' it translated to FREELOAD. Dashing to his side, she nearly stumbled while avoiding some random animal feces on the side of the road. "I want at least them three people servin's! I want everythin' on the menu! I said EVERYTHIN'!" she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the most expensive restaurant in the area. It was one of those restaurants that she herself cannot afford. She was really trying to freeload off of him, even with drinks. DivineZiel: -He would chuckle as he heard her but then when she grabbed his arm, he laughed louder while he let her drag him to anywhere she wanted. Upon arriving into the restaurant, he would chuckle as he looked to the closest waitress and said "I'm gonna need one of everything on the list for the little demon here and just a simple glass of water for me, that's all." Smiling to the waitress as she said to him "Will do, Dasi-Sama." While he received a heart warming smile from her, he let Tomoe drag him to wherever she wanted to sit while he then took his seat and said "I'm guessing you like to eat, huh?"- Yuya: Taking a seat at a table, she began toying with the stack of chopsticks in the center of the table. On a few occasions, she knocked it over. “Whoops,” she muttered. Tomoe glanced up at the waitress taking their order, flashed her a smile. Despite the fact that her is in a permenant ^_^ (idk how to explain it :D) one could tell if she was smiling because of the way her mask moved. Climbing out of her seat, she went over to the opposite side of the table. She began picking up the chopsticks that she knocked over. When the man began to speak to her, she lifted her head and nodded, “I love food,” she stacked the chopsticks back into a pile and went back to her seat. “Imma fuck anyone up if they try ta steal my food.” DivineZiel: -As he watched her picked up the chopsticks, he seemingly heard her words to merely say "I bet." Sighting her going back to her seat, he listened to her words as he chuckles to them and said "I would gladly help ya. I used to know someone back in my Genin years that loved food a lot as well. He pretty much stayed skinny because he burnt off all the calories he took in from the food from fighting. He was pretty cool." Smiling to her after sharing a bit of his past, he then said while looking around "Wonder how long it'll take for your food to get here. Maybe about ten, fifteen minutes?" Looking back to her after asking, he smiled towards her as he didn't care about the price of the food as he simply wanted to give her a prize for learning elemental chakra flow.- Yuya: Tomoe listened to his story, and made severeal unidentifiable expressions due to her mask. She twirled a single chopstick in her hand, spinning it within her grasp. Her attention was cut short by a woman dressed in a provactive shirt; her cleavage was out for the world to see. “Mountains,” Tomoe whispered as she saw them, her eyes glued to her but her head facing in the direction of the teacher. The boobs seemed to jiggle as the woman walked out the door. With her attention back onto the man, Tomoe nodded as if she heard everything he said. Once he finally stopped, she looked around at the same time he did, searching for her food. She stayed silent until he began to smile in her direction. “First off all,” she began and pointed the chopstick in his direction while her elbow rested on the table and her chin on her palm, “Why are ya treatin’ me ta all this food? Ya could be some kinda pedophile for all I know…” looking around, nobody seemed to be paying attention, “Mama told me ta not follow strange men, I aint sayin’ you are…just wonderin’ why yer bein’ so…genrus.” The way she said generous wouldve made many turn their heads in confusion. No teenager should have such a crappy way of sounding things out. DivineZiel: -Looking to her as she said what she did, he chuckled as he said "The reason I'm treating you to all the food is because for one, you're hungry, that monster called your stomach made that known, second off, you learned what I taught ya, third off, I'm doing the same thing that my Sensei did with my team when I was your age. Whenever we completed training and did something right, we'd get food and he always bought." Looking towards her, he wanted to just facepalm at her grammar but was being kind in a way as he could still understand her. Continuing to speak slightly to her "Now, I mean, if you want to, I can just get up and leave now to let you pay for all of this if you want to be that rude however, I don't think you have the money to pay for everything on the menu that I just ordered you." Smirking towards her as he then reached over and grabbed a few chopsticks but held one in his right hand while the rest in his left hand. Twirling it around on the tip of his finger, he then said "So, in the end, don't be rude to me and I won't be rude to you." As he reached up with his thumb, he grabbed the end of the chopstick as he then looked to the right to see the waitress that took their order while he seemingly yelled of "Rumo! Come here for a second." The waitress looked over to Dasi as she smile and ran over to their table and said "Yes, what is it, Dasi-Sama?" He merely looking up at her as he gave a slight smile however, his black scleras seemed fortified with their blood red iris to only have him say "Umm, I'm feeling hungry, how about you make the order two of everything, hm?" Rumo smiled as she said "Of course, Dasi-Sama." Quickly as she turned around, her slim body looked amazing from the side as he bubble booty stuck out like a sore thumb and her thirty two f sized breasts bounced slightly from the tight shirt she was wearing. Once she fully turned around and ran back to the kitchen, Dasi would reach over to tap the Genin on her arm as he said "Now, those are mountains." He would chuckle as he brought his hand back to his side of the table and looked around.- (Still in progress) Summary Tomoe learned Fire elemented Chakra Flow